Better Than Superman
by TrickyLittleThing
Summary: "The perfect couple..are we not so perfect anymore? I can't tell. All I know is that there's more in our lives than just high school. There are people that want to hurt us. I just need to know. Will you be there to save me like I will for you? Can you keep loving me?" "I'll sweep you off your feet before you can even think about falling. I love you, always."
1. Chapter 1

As I walk across the lawn, I feel the early morning dew between my toes. It chills me, and some blades of grass catch in the straps of my sandals. Today, I'm happy. It's my four month anniversary, with only two weeks left as a freshmen. I'm already moving as fast as possible to get to him; my boyfriend, my sweetheart, my Jonathan. Like any normal person would say, 'it's just a stupid high school puppy love that won't last'. Even if it was puppy love, we wouldn't care, we'd just live in the moment. I make my way through the front office to the courtyard, passing all the familiar faces of peers, and the bathrooms that reek of cigarettes. Every morning when I pass through the doors I can always spot him first thing, but today I didn't. I proceeded over to the same old place where we always socialize and found his stuff, but not him. I threw my bags down on top of his and leaned against the picnic table and did a three-sixty while I scoped out the area.

Just then I felt fingers poke at my sides that made me jump as I turned around. The flash of that wide smile with big brown almond shaped eyes to match was almost too much for me. I took in his appearance for a minute and realized why I hadn't been able to notice him before. My man had not only shaved, but cut off almost all his hair, while simultaneously rocking a pair of nice jeans, tight t-shirt, and boots. "Happy Anniversary baby girl!" he shouted while he swung me into his arms and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. Right here is the picture perfect moment: the football player and the cheerleader that want to make it all the way through high school together. I guess I'm one of those girls in some people's eyes, but in all my crowds I'm the black sheep.

"John, why do you gotta scare me like that all the time?" I can't help but smile at my mischief maker.

"Cuz I like the way you cling tight to me after till your heart stops racin'." He wrapped me tighter in his arms and kissed the top of my head. He held me for a few moments before he broke the silence. "So baby, I know we said no gifts...but this isn't a gift. Today, you and I are gonna skip and do whatever the hell we want. You especially deserve the day off." I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes, "Oh really? And what are we going to do when the school calls home to say we were absent?"  
He chuckled at me while he released me from his hug and bent over to get our bags "Babydoll, I got it taken care of. Trust me, they'll think we were here all day. You do trust me don't you?"  
I nodded as I slung my bag over my shoulder and took his arm. He talked while we went out to his truck, "So, you can do anything in the world with your best friend today. What do you do first?"  
John held the doors opened for me while I thought, "Ummm...well we could get some Cook-Out then drive over to the water tower or the movies? The tower actually sounds pretty fun right now."  
He smiled while he pulled out his keys "Cook-Out and tower it is then. I've got a surprise for you anyways."  
I climbed into the passenger seat "I thought this was the surprise? But I don't want it unless it involves me driving!"  
Ear to ear that smile was bright and radiated trouble "Just wait baby. Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

After Cook-Out

I turned onto the dirt road leading up to the tower. I took Gabby's hand and smiled at her. Every second she gets more beautiful, not a single flaw to her. Like that song, her looks, laugh, the way she loves with all she has, there's nothin' bout her that don't do somethin' for me.

She smiled back at me and bit her lip while she squeezed my hand. "So is there a reason you wanted to skip today? I mean its Friday. We could've gone out tomorrow. You know I was looking forward to the Superman assembly; I wanted to at least see him if not only just drool at the idea. Do you just not want to be there?"

She'd brought that up again. Of course I already dislike him enough, but when my girl gets eyes for him it makes me straight up pissed. "Baby, I just wanted to have today with you. For us."

She leaned over and kissed my hand, "And you also don't want my attention towards another man. John, you know I prefer my own big brown eyed guy, even to the man of steel. He's hot and all but he's got nothin' on you. I promise."

That's my girl. Always makin' me feel like I'm number one. "Gabs, that is one of the last things I'm worried about. I just don't like the guy. Couldn't tell you why but there's just something about him like that." I pulled up to the tower, finally. It's pretty secluded. Just Carolina mud and woods for at least a mile. Gabby loved it ever since I first brought her, here. I put my truck in park just before my girl dashed out the door and over to the ladder. Gosh I love her. I got out and started to climb after her as fast as I could. Then I stopped and looked down, big mistake. The water tower might only be about 60ft tall and I might only be 20ft up, but that doesn't stop my phobia. I almost lose my grip when I saw the ground start spinning, but that cute laugh brings me back to where I am. I keep climbing up to where she's already sitting swinging her tan little legs. The way the early afternoon sun fell over her face and the hair that cascaded over her shoulder, you'd think she's a goddess. I feel sorry that I'd ever hurt her, or put her through what I did. Someone this beautiful doesn't deserve to cry over pain like that. I don't know if she still thinks about it, or falls asleep crying over it, but I'd do anything to take it back. Anything, as long as she knows I love her and won't ever hurt her again. I'm not gonna treat her like _he _did; no more bruises on her arms or thighs. She's mine and nothing will hurt her or take her from me. I'll make damn sure of it.

I sat down, careful to look only at her and not the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. It felt like a year before she spoke. "Baby? I need to tell you something."

"Can I say something first? Please?" My pocket got heavy all of a sudden, I got nervous. Could I do it and not look like an idiot?

"Sure. Say whatever you need to." She pulled her legs up, which she crossed while she faced me. Those green eyes, I want to look in them every morning from now on.

"I cannot stand to be apart from you. I know my parents get in the way, but you're my girl. You're the one for me. The only one, and I know I'm the only one for you. And I want it to be this way for a long, long time. So please, baby-" I pulled it out of my pocket while I took her hand, it was silver with emeralds like her eyes and diamonds that shined almost as bright as her smile, "Will you be my wife? My high school wife, for now if that's enough for you?"

I couldn't say anything else as she lunged at me, "Baby of course I will! Yes yes yes yes!" She nailed me with kisses all over, but then she slowed.

"John I need to talk now." She bit her lip and I could tell she wasn't sure.

"Alright baby tell me, you can trust me. I promise."

She still lay on top of me and started to cuddle down, putting her head on my chest and looking into my eyes. We didn't have much room; the ledge was only about three feet wide with one thin railing. "Well you know that my family is kind of…weird but-"

She stopped; both of us felt the shaking of the ground below us, as it grew steadier the tower shook. The metal started to creak and what sounded like popping screws started up. I grabbed her and held her to my body while her nails dug into my arms. Then it stopped almost as soon as it started, but then something happened. The ground had stopped shaking but the tower hadn't. Suddenly we shifted, one of the support beams had broken, the one closest to us. She screamed my name as she started to fall over the side, clinging to my arm.

The fall wouldn't be enough to kill us, maybe break a bone, but if the tower fell to, there'd be more than one or two bones. The tower continued to shift and I heard a final large creak and turned my head to see a part of the top break and water start spurting out all over, soaking me completely. It made it harder for me to see while the water covered me as it poured out. I couldn't register anything, nothing except that she began to slip. The tower fell again, this time more so, this time her arm slipped out of my hand and her grip on my arm slipped. I was able to grab her hand and began to pull her up into my arms but with the water rushing down and the metal slick, I lost my footing and then both of us were falling, she was still in my arms and I gripped tighter as we fell. I heard her scream in my ear – glass shattering scream, but we never hit the ground. And the tower never fell. I couldn't do anything but hold her in my arms and keep my eyes shut for fear of anything happening. Then I heard her whisper "John….john, how are you doing this" I opened my eyes and saw we were sideways, three feet from the ground. But we weren't touching it; we were above it in the air. I turned to look up and saw that tower was being held up and pushed back into place. By Superman. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle POV  
I still felt alive, but for all I know I really did fall off of that tower and now I'm in a coma. Even if it is a coma I don't care because right now John is holding me, and that means I'm safe. Weather he's bulletproof or not.  
Although I'm certain he didn't know how, John set me down gently from where I was, only to let himself drop to the ground. I didn't give him enough time to get up, I grabbed him and felt his arms encase me. My heart still raced, but didn't cry, I stayed quiet.  
"Shhhhhhh. It's okay, you're with me, nothing will happen to you I promise." He's more scared than I am at this point, but he's the one that's soothing me? He kissed my forehead and eased up on me. I pulled from him enough to kiss his lips, fierce and long. Until I heard someone clear their throat behind us, "Excuse me, could I interrupt you for just a second?"  
I pulled from John and turned to look, only to find _The _Man of Steel staring back at me. I felt Jonathan pull me with him as he got up and steady me. He looked down at me then to the caped crusader "Thank you. I've never cared much for the supes in the world but you helped me protect the one thing I care about, and I'm grateful for that."  
"It looks like you didn't need much of my help at all. Have we ever met before? Because you look familiar to me."  
John shook his head "No I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered."  
Superman looked down for a second, "Is this the first time that's ever happened to you before? The first time you flew? The less people that know the better. Some people will do anything to get rid of anyone with abilities like ours. The world is a hard place, and you don't look like the kind of kid that wants to get caught in that evil."  
"But I don't want to be like you. I like my life, I like the people in it. Just because I floated a few feet off the ground doesn't mean everything has to change." He pulled his arm around me and started to walk away.  
"Who are your parents?"  
John spun on his heels, "What? What do you mean by that?"  
Superman stared hard at him, "Have you ever seen pictures from when you were born? Your mother or father holding you at the hospital? Have you seen your birth certificate with your own eyes?"  
That sent John reeling, I gripped him, kept him steady as he thought. "No. I haven't. That means...they're not my parents are they?"  
"I'm not saying that's the case, but it happens with most heroes. Being forced to give up their children if some villains pose threats, or just being reckless with fan girls. Most of the heroes don't have a choice in the matter. If you'd like I could help you find your parents; children usually take after their abilities. I only offer because I was going through this at your age, I had so many questions, but at the time I most needed them, no one could provide."  
John stood there just staring at the ground but he grabbed my hand and looked at me. We reached for each others hands at the same time and he hugged me for a while, then chose to look down at me "If I can learn what else I can do, it'll be easier to protect you. But at the same time I'm scared Gabs. What if I can't die? Then you'll grow old and ill stay young forever. And I almost lost you and the day I do that is the day I truly loose myself."  
I just stared at him, I didn't know how to say the impossible. "John. I can't die."  
He looked down at me puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
I pulled a knife from his front pocket and unfolded it, before Jonathan could protest I slid the blade through layers of flesh and tissue in my forearm. Seconds later when I pulled the knife out my skin began to stitch itself together. The blood seeped back into my skin making it look as though nothing had happened and John stared at me. "This is what you were about to tell me?"  
I smiled and nodded at him and all he could do was smile back, "I guess this changes things for us?" I glanced down at the ring on my hand he reached for. He kissed me lightly "It can't change us. I promise you baby."  
"Well if either of you need me, just say so. I'll hear it from wherever I happen to be. I'll be back to check in on you in a week or so." With that Superman was off, flying high in the sky.  
John started walking with me toward his truck, "So your parents? You're like them?"  
I stopped and glared at the ground "I am nothing like them. My mother left me and went off with him, that's why I live with my grandparents. I can heal myself and others. I can give life but he can only take it. He's a poison. Sometimes he can't control himself, that's how my mom died. I don't know where he is now but I could care less."  
"I'm sorry. No one can choose their parents. I know that better than anyone. But right now I have no idea what to think, wether the people I'm living with are my parents, or they adopted me, or who knows what. All I know is that I have you and you have me. I need your help babe. So lets just go back to your house and we will figure things out."  
"Okay John. I love you." He opened the door for me to climb in the front seat. He leaned over and kissed my cheek "You know I love you to."

We pulled in to the drive of my two story Victorian, which is rare in the south these days, and parked under the carport. The entire hour had been silence. I had no way of talking right now. My mind had been completely blown(yes, I just said that hahahaha).  
"John, we have about an hour before my granma gets home."  
He put his head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Gabs. I don't know what to do. I can't face my parents right now. They'll hate me for this. Can I stay here tonight? Please?"  
I took his hand "Of course babe. Well, you might have to come through the window again, but I think one of my brothers borrowed the ladder again."  
He sat up and grinned at me "You know, that might not be a problem for me anymore."


	4. Note

I'm new to fanfiction site, and just felt like I needed to get my story out there a little bit more. The original story is on a site called ( story/3115766/Better-Than-Superman/2/) which I like a lot better than this site, mostly because of all the pictures and polyvore things that can go along with it. Please share with as many people as you see fit. This is for my boyfriend Jonathan who is my greatest love.


End file.
